


Loving Stranger 2

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	Loving Stranger 2

堂本光一睁开双眼，目及之处是被暗色的天空填上昏暗的天花板，一瞬间他竟分不清现在是早上还是晚上。  
绀色枕头上的脑袋动了动，浅金色的发丝胡乱地散着翘着。他侧过脸看向床头柜的闹钟，才六点。  
许多年来堂本光一第一次在闹钟响之前醒来。  
他攥紧被子团成一个团，侧着身子看向窗外。刚醒来时的一大片压得特别低的灰云已然飘去，躲在其后的太阳显露出来，灿烂的光线透过玻璃射入屋里，笼罩住正皱起脸打哈欠的人，刺得他眼睛睁不开。  
堂本光一伸手把被子盖过头，被窝狭小又压抑，他平躺着，目光落在黑色被子的暗纹上。  
他原本以为他会梦到堂本刚的。  
堂本刚。这三个字在他舌尖上打转。他轻轻地念了出来。  
但并没有。他回忆着等地铁上前方男人卷翘的发尾、白皙的脖颈以及彩色的指甲，不一会儿就入睡了。  
他该梦到他的。堂本光一把撑着被子的手臂放下，被子便盖到了他脸上。他闭上眼，又是和睡眠时一模一样的漫无边际的黑暗。

***  
堂本光一在镜子前把隔了一夜长出来的胡渣刮干净，扔掉隐形眼镜的包装时又看见了垃圾桶里的皱巴巴的纸巾。  
这里头到底藏着多少下流的幻想呢。  
他蹲下身来把黑色垃圾袋打好结。总之全都给扔掉。

 

堂本光一打开衣柜，手指划过一件件衬衫，却始终停不下来，又往回划了一遍。  
真的该买新衣服了。除了大学时穿的格子衫、上班穿的白衬衫，就只剩下千篇一律的运动服。  
挑挑拣拣后还是选了件被藏在衣柜深处的墨绿色衬衫穿上，低头一颗颗扣好纽扣，没由来地就觉得那位店长会喜欢这个颜色。  
戴对着镜子喷好发胶，梳整齐原本翘起好多根呆毛的金发，对着镜中的自己露出一个自认还算灿烂的笑容。  
喷了喷口腔清新剂，拔下还充着电的手机，拎上背包，出门上班。  
转动钥匙锁门时低头看了眼手机。  
星期六。  
星期六？

 

***  
或许是被昨天的相遇冲昏了头，一向把时间安排得完美的堂本光一先生也会出这样的乌龙。  
不是相遇，是约会，约会。堂本光一在心中如此定义。  
他反应过来时把手上的钥匙又转了一圈，彻底锁上自家大门。  
出门逛逛吧。

 

面容精致的男人推着手推车，穿插在超市的货柜之中，黑色的眼眸已经生出些不耐烦来。  
所谓逛逛不过是补充日用品而已。  
想着每一次见堂本刚他所穿着的富有时尚感的衣服，堂本光一还是往上拐了一层，去购置新衣服。

 

一手提着大袋小袋，另一手抱着一叠赛车杂志。堂本光一站在家门前，摆出扭曲的姿势才得以掏出钥匙，一开门便把东西全数扔到玄关。  
出门太累了，晚饭再自己煮就更加累了。他伸手理了理头发，点点头又关上了门。

 

***  
实际是早有预谋。  
和上班乘坐的是同一班地铁，但去的是相反的出口。  
堂本光一站在昨天下午同样的位置等着红绿灯。临近傍晚天渐渐暗了下来，但又与平日不同，云层如清早那样压得尤其低，灰蒙蒙的一片看不见一丝光亮，街边的店铺也早早地点上了灯。低压压得人喘不过气来，大街上的人逐渐在减少。  
啪嗒。  
堂本光一低头看了看，自己肩上被洇开一个圆点，变成快接近黑的颜色。  
下雨了。落下的雨点愈加密集，红色一转为绿色堂本光一便小跑着过了马路，抹了把脸上的水才推开了门。  
“欢迎光临。”  
今天堂本刚没戴帽子，卷发绑成了小辫子搭在胸前，铅笔倒还是好好夹在耳朵上。  
“是您呀。”堂本刚看见头发被雨水打湿而乖乖贴在脸颊上的堂本光一，不由得笑了起来，“还是沙拉吗？”  
“不了，”堂本光一把背包背到胸前，检查里头有没有湿透，“吃些能填饱肚子的吧。”  
吧台有些高，堂本刚这个角度刚好能看见堂本光一因低头而露出的小小发旋，和阳光一样的颜色的头发恰好为这幽暗的天气添上一分活力。  
“可沙拉也能填饱肚子呀。那来份虾仁意面？”  
堂本光一只背上了一边的肩带，抬起头，颔首。  
堂本刚穿的黑背心太宽，和店里的围裙太像，以至于他脑内的情色幻想又浮现了出来。他看了眼堂本刚可观的手臂肌肉，喉结上下一滚动，又在昨天的座位上坐下。

 

“先喝杯热可可吧？”堂本刚把装满棕色液体的杯子递给他，以及一条毛巾。  
金色的柔顺头发擦干后炸了起来，像小狮子一样。  
堂本刚哼着歌，手指转起了削得尖尖的铅笔。

 

堂本光一吃得尤其慢，恨不得一根一根面条慢慢吃。当然也是故意的。  
天已完全黑了，挂在墙上的分针与时针转了一圈又一圈，分开又重合，外面却仍下着雨。这雨偶尔会停歇，下一刻却又滴滴答答地落起来。  
时间被堂本光一拖到了临近十点，店内已经没有别的客人。堂本刚脱了围裙，弯着腰擦着离他不远的桌子。  
宽松的黑背心领口垂到了桌面，隐隐露出一片阴影，小辫子跟着一前一后地晃悠。  
堂本光一吸溜又吸了一根面。  
堂本刚直起腰来，薄荷色的指甲在深色的抹布上尤其显眼。  
“客人，您没伞吧？”  
还吸着面的堂本光一突然被点到名，无辜地望向他，点点头，金色的软发也跟着摆动。  
“这雨一时半会也停不了，我送您回家吧？”

 

***  
昨天还跟这人面对面坐着，现在就变成了肩挨着肩。  
堂本光一把背包放到膝上抱紧，似乎这样会给他带来安全感。他旁边的男人仍是戴着耳机低着头看书，他不经意往那边瞄了几眼，发现原来是是一本小说。  
似乎是官能小说。他把视线又收了回来，落在鞋尖上，脑子里却全是那些危险用词。

 

堂本刚的建议让他彻彻底底慌了神，他怕堂本刚的靠近，怕自己的心思会被人发现。堂本刚如一柄木勺，搅进自己这锅冒着小泡泡的粥里头。  
但他最终还是点了头。  
共同挤在狭小的一方伞下，在黑暗中等待信号灯的转变，贴在一起的手臂温度急速上升。  
堂本光一捕捉到来自堂本刚的柑橘类香气。  
“您也坐这班地铁呀。”堂本刚在地下跟着堂本光一走，指了指路线，“我也是呢，我住在首站附近。”  
堂本光一睁大眼睛点点头：“这样啊，那还是顺路的。”心里却已悄悄记了下来。

 

“上来喝杯热茶再走吧。”堂本光一说话说得慌慌张张，生怕堂本刚先他一步说出再见。他怪不好意思地看向堂本刚半湿的右肩。  
堂本刚点点头，收起了伞，双手撑着伞柄，像从电视剧里走出来的绅士。

 

“原来客人您也姓堂本。”  
在前方开门的堂本光一连忙回头，“是，是堂本。”  
“堂本光一。”他一推开门，便望见堆在玄关的大小袋子和散了一地的赛车杂志。  
他趁着堂本刚还没进来连连将它们全推到角落里，似乎这样便能降低存在感。

 

“请用。”堂本光一把冒着热气的杯子递给盘腿坐在玻璃桌前的堂本刚。  
堂本刚接过来小口小口吹着滚烫的茶，又把杯子放远了些，瞧着这个陶艺杯子上的古怪表情。他喝完褐色的茶水，把杯子还给他，提上那把长柄伞。  
“晚安，光一君。”

 

***  
堂本光一洗完澡，在玻璃桌前坐下，摸出那本本子来，翻到昨日那页。  
鼻尖隐约有柑橘的味道萦绕。  
他低头，桌脚有颗橙色包装的糖。他伸手摸了摸，是硬糖。

TBC


End file.
